Unrequited
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: FINAL UPDATE!! ~ Final chapter, it's a few years later, and Yukito finally finds out about his hidden side ... how will he react? and will Yue be able to stand it? Find out in this finaly chapter ... Thanks go out to everyone who has ever reviewed!! ~
1. The Mirror

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!

//thinking//

"Talking"

*Emphasis/stress*

Unrequited.

By Dr Megalomania.

Part one: The Mirror

The bare branches of the trees bent and twisted as the icy wind danced through, plucking the last stubborn leaves from their wooden limbs.

The lingering echoed thought resounded in his mind, //Maybe he wanted to be alone with her//.

Yukito walked home.

Alone. 

Again.

This was the fourth time this week he was alone on his homeward bound journey.

The cold wind blew hard against him, and his long scarf whipped about his body. Clamping a hand on the scarlet warmer, he pulled his knee-length jacket about him tighter.

He shivered, and hoped the wind would lighten up a bit. He blew into his hands and thought about the day.

Nakura would not leave him, or rather wouldn't leave To-ya alone. In fact, she was the reason he was walking home alone today. The red haired girl had accosted his best friend, and To-ya had told Yuki that he might as well go home. To-ya knew Nakura would keep him as long as possible.

//Maybe he wanted to be alone with her// a sad voice murmured quietly.

Yukito blinked. He didn't usually doubt his friend's actions, //No, // he retorted, //He knew she was going to keep him; he didn't want me to be late home. //

He pondered these strange thoughts all the way home.

When he had finished his meal, he brought his dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned. His grandparents were still travelling, so he was alone in the house again. He silently scrubbed each dish he had used, he wasn't in the mood to hum or sing as he would normally. He looked up from the sink; winter had caused the darkness to creep over the land faster than summer would. His beautiful garden, which he tended to every day with love and care, was bathed in a cold blue glow. Drawing his hands out of the warm soapy water, he reached over the counter to dry his hands on a towel. //Something about the moonlight . . . //. He moved into the sitting room, it had a door that lead to the garden. He left the dishes half done, to climb on to his roof and gaze at the full moon; it was washed in a slight cerulean tint.

//Something about the moonlight . . .// he searched his mind for the reason he was always fascinated by moonlight. He clasped his knees, and gazed lovingly at the great orb that hung so patiently in the diamond sky. The air was crisp; he savoured its cold snap. //Something about the moonlight . . .// he shook his head and let the thought go. Raising his hand, he brushed his silvery bangs out of his eyes. His hair seemed to glimmer white in the blue moonlight. He glanced at his hand; it had taken on an unearthly white hue, reflecting the light.

He didn't notice how the hours past, he was simply content to sit and bask in the light of the blue moon. Only when the bells of the clock tower chimed softly; did he notice the time. It was midnight. Yukito smiled and shook his head, //Enough moon gazing for tonight. //

When he had climbed down, he stood at the edge of the still pond and gazed one last look at the moon. As he turned to return to his house, he didn't notice the Reflection upon the cool water. It stayed on, lingering, looking longingly at the sapphire moon. The Reflection sighed gently, folded his wings and did what Yukito's Reflection should have done. It turned and disappeared from the still water. 

Yawning widely and stretching his arms, Yuki entered his sparse bedroom. It was traditionally decorated, and he didn't remember having ever to change the décor. Something caught his eye as he past the mirror. For a brief moment, he thought he saw someone else's Reflection instead of his own.

He paused hesitantly before returning back to the full-length mirror, hanging on the wall.

Yukito gasped, instead of Tsukishiro Yukito staring back at him, a distracted being stood there. The pale winged being was inspecting the tip of one of it's wings, gently stroking an errant feather back into place. Once it had been set to it's liking, the being released the wing tip and shook it's wings out. It sighed heavily and brought it's face up to look back Yukito.

Yuki's mouth dropped open as the silvery being's unearthly cat-like eyes widened in shook.

The image blurred quickly. "No!" Yuki pressed his hands against the smooth plane, "I want to see you!" 

The Reflection cleared for a short time, and pressed it's pale fingers against the glass in the same position as his own.

//You have the same fingers as I do// Yukito noted, his own fingers had a slight irregularity, the middle finger bent slightly at the tip, Yuki had thought this was only a trait he possessed. This silvery creature shared the irregularity as well.

He brought his eyes back up to the Reflection's. Where he would normal see his own warm amber orbs, he saw cool, amethyst spheres stared back.

Yukito knew what he wanted to ask; he wanted to know who this creature of sheer, untouchable beauty was. But something held him back, something deep within him whispered in haunting, echoed circles. //---Know who I am--- ---you-you know who I am-am---  ----You know who----// 

Yukito opened his lips slowly, to tell the being, to ask it what it's name was. The creature's eyes crimped with some deep sadness that Yuki had never known. It knew what he was going to ask, so he shut his mouth, not willing to cause it further pain.

He lifted a hand away from the cool surface; the Reflection's hand remained. Yuki smiled slightly, and brought his fingers up to trace the Reflection's wings. His finger glided across the shimmering surface until they hit the edge of the frame. He looked back at the being's saddened features; lifting his finger once more he drew the outline of the silvery apparition's sharp jaw on the glass. The ghostly being tilted it's head as if Yuki's finger was actually gliding over the pale cheek. 

It's eyes slid close.

"Who are you?" Yukito breathed awed, "What's your name?"

The alien eyes reopened, and the being's silver lips parted. No sound issued forth from them as they moved slowly. The creature was mouthing it's name repeatedly.

Yukito pressed his hands against the cool glass again. He leant forward slightly.

"Your name?" He breathed again, "I can't hear you . . ."

The being's captivating eyes slid shut again, and Yukito heard the lingering echoes sound again in his mind, //----Yue--- My-my name is Yue-Yue --- my name is----//. Yukito allowed his own eyes to shut.

//Yukito. My name, it's Yukito. // He thought gently.

There was a pause before the ghostly resonance replied, //----know--- I know---- I----//

Yukito opened his eyes, Yue stared back. "How?" he whispered.

The look of sadness returned, and Yue's face crumpled in pain. Before Yukito could stop him, the mirror shimmered and rippled like water disturbed. 

Yukito stared deeply into the mirror; the mysterious winging angel was gone. //Something about the moonlight . . .//

Yue had fled.


	2. The Dream

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!

Unrequited.

By Dr Megalomania.

Part Two: The Dream

//Something about the moonlight . . .//

The blue moonlight and the cool wind seeped through the open window, Yukito shivered and stirred slightly within his sleep. Inside of him, an awakening was occurring.

Yue was returning to consciousness. As Yukito fells deeper into the unconscious state, Yue rose, rose, rose until his head broke the surface.

He was awake.

He sat up and felt aware of something, something strange.

//Something about the moonlight . . .// Yukito's curious thought pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. //What is there about the moonlight? // Yue wondered as he rose from the bed. As he approached the window he felt a curious lightness. 

He gazed at his reflection at the window, unlike earlier that night; Yukito was not staring back at him with amazement. Sighing sharply, Yue admonished himself once more for his carelessness, "Datte . . ." 

Yue's head fell forward as he pushed his hands against the cold glass, "Datte . . ." he whispered. He remembered the look in Yukito's eyes so awed, worshipful and yet, warm and loving. //Loving? // His head snapped up again, //How could he have been 'loving'? // Yue thought bitterly, //He does not yet know the truth// 

Yue had had other forms, many other forms in his centuries long existence. Each of whom, once they found out the truth, had had a worst reaction to Yue than the last. In fact, the last false form, he had created, had killed himself rather than live with the knowledge that he was merely a facade to hid Yue's true form.

Yue's eyes crimped with unshed tears, each form he created, had been made with care, yet each rejected him. Yukito was Yue's last hope, Yue created him, painstakingly, to make him perfect. No anger, not a hint of hate, Yukito always saw a little good in everyone he met . . . //Datte . . .// Yue thought sadly, //When the time comes will he see a little good in me? //

Yue stared searchingly into the reflection in the glass, //Will he see a little good in me? // His eyes fell on his reflection's shoulder. Yue hummed in amusement; that was what the curious lightness emanated from: his shawl had slipped off. 

Casting a look at the blue moon, he sighed, folded his wings away to non-existence and turned back to the bed.

Yue's mouth dropped open as the warm amber eyes of his other form widened in shook.

Yukito was clutching the shawl, he had run it through his fingers and it had felt like silken water. When he had looked up, the Reflection of the mirror was standing by the window, looking at his own reflection in the window.

Now the angel stood facing the pale skinned youth, neither knew what to say. Yue's eyes fell onto the nightstand and he glided softly to the side of the table. Yukito shuffled along the bed and placed his feet quietly on the hard wood floor.

The curtains fluttered gently as Yukito wondered why the angel had returned.

A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. He turned and Yue raised something to his face. Yukito back away slightly, a smile tugged at Yue's lips, "Have no fear, I mean you no harm . . ."

Yue placed the glasses on Yukito's face, although he had perfect vision, he had created Yukito to have glasses. For some reason, Yue had wanted to hide some of the wide-eyed charm that Yukito possessed. It warmed him to think that at the end of the day, it was Yue alone who saw Yukito's full warm face. Without consciously realising it, Yue cupped Yukito's cheek.

Yukito shivered slightly at the cool touch and brought both of his hands up to cover the icy hand of the slivery angel. As his eyes slid shut, Yukito whispered, "Why are you here?"

Again Yue hummed in slight amusement, "I don't know, I shouldn't be here . . . Perhaps this is a dream"

"Yue . . ." Yukito breathed, his voice taking on the same reverence from before. "Where did you . . ."

"Shh . . ." Yue murmured, as he raised his other hand to Yukito pale other cheek, "Shhh, don't wonder, don't think, just let it be."

Yukito moved his hands to cover Yue's. He gently pulled them from his cheeks and laced his soft fingers with Yue's slivery fingers. He held them up together; it was if they had pulled each other through the mirror.  

"Yue . . ." 

Yue's cool amethyst eyes meet his calmly, "Yukito . . ." he breathed back.

Yukito blinked in surprised, Yue's voice was the same voice that murmured the strange thoughts he had heard as he walked home.

"You were with me . . ." he murmured in surprise, Yue's face creased into a sad frown. Yukito continued, "You were with me on the way home today . . ."

Yue sighed and stood. He strode over to the window once more. Yes. He answered in finality. This was it, Yukito was going to realise the truth and then he would try to rid himself of Yue. The angel sighed, he adored Yuki, in a way he had never enjoyed his previous false form. 

Yue stared up at the blue moon, "There's something wrong with the moonlight . . ." Yue tried not to jump as Yuki's voice sounded close behind him, "Is that why you are here?"

"Perhaps . . ." Yue murmured, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"That I . . . stay with you?" Yue smiled as Yuki's soft chuckle echoed around the room.

"It's nice . . ." Yuki stood besides the mysterious angel and stared out the window, ". . .To know that I have an angel looking down upon me."

Yue glanced at him, the snow rabbit seemed utterly accepting of the situation, but Yue had no desire to correct him. //Let it be . . .// Yue breathed slowly as he looked at Yukito's profile, his most perfect false form. Right down to his toes, the only mistake Yue had made with him was his fingers. Clow had left a slight imperfection in Yue's fingers, the middle fingers bent slightly at the tips. This wasn't anything dangerous to him, however it was strange to create any magical creature with such a simple imperfection. Yue had stared at his hands for hours pondering it, why it was so. There seemed little point to it, however Yue had passed this trait to Yukito. Yuki had not spent hours staring at his hands worrying about this strange feature; in fact he celebrated in his uniqueness. 

 Yue sighed as his eyes settled on Yukito's pale lips, they quirked gently, Yuki was aware that Yue was studying him. Yue pulled his gaze away to look in the window. He glanced at Yukito's reflection, and had to restrain himself from gasping. 

Yukito's reflection was not his own. 

A glance at Yuki's face told Yue that Yukito had not noticed this, Yue looked at his own reflection, Yukito's rightful reflection stared back at him. While his reflection smiled distractedly like Yukito did, the Yukito in the glass reflected the sadness and shock in Yue's face. 

"There's something about the moonlight . . ." Yukito murmured, unaware of Yue's internal shock, "Isn't there? That's why we can see each other now . . ."

Yue glanced at Yukito, and Yukito looked back at him, and smiled. Yue nodded, "Perhaps . . ." he looked at the reflections again . . . they had changed, before Yukito was Touya, before Yue . . . //Clow?// 

"Perhaps . . ." Yue pressed his hands against the glass, Clow's reflection pressed his perfect hands against his angels, Yue's eyes slide shut tightly, "Perhaps . . . this is Clow's doings . . ."

Yukito blinked, and looked out the window. The moonlight still immersing the quiet garden in blue. "Excuse me?" Yukito asked quietly, "Who is Clow? . . . is this a bad thing he has done?" Yukito frowned slightly, "Does he mean you harm?"

The angel snorted in quiet humour, and turned away from the window. He returned to the bed and sat on the edge, "Hardly . . ." he murmured, "He was ou--- the angel looked up quite suddenly, *my*, he was my creator . . . he was called the Master Clow Reed . . . one of the most powerful magicians in the known magic world."

Yukito moved towards him, and knelt before him, Yue sounded like he needed to speak his lonely tale. Resting warm hands on the angel's cool knees, Yukito smiled reassuringly, "Onegai . . ." he murmured, "Tell me of him."

"He lived long, long ago . . . and he was the most powerful magician, he created me . . ." The angel paused turned his head away, trying to hide the soft tears; Yukito raised his hand and brushed them away.

"Tell me of him . . . please?"

Yue nodded, and pulled Yukito's hands into his lap, Yukito leant forward to hear Yue's whispers. 

"He created me . . . and . . ." Yue looked up at Yukito, "And . . . I . . ."


	3. The Memory

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!

Unrequited.

By Dr Megalomania.

{Gomen for taking so long on this one! My ability to write Yaoi sucks as bad as my ability to sing . . . [shakes head] anyway, I hope you can understand that while this isn't as lemony-goodness as I had planned in the first place, that this is as romantic as I get!}

Part Three: The Memory 

"And I . . ."

Yue glanced at him, and smiled slightly, "I could never ever really describe him to you . . . mere memories is the closest I could ever bring you to the man himself . . ." Yuki nodded, and motioned Yue to keep talking. The angel stood, deep in thought as he stood, he stepped over to the window his movements graceful, his hair gently swishing side from side. Yue pressed his chin and thought. Yukito smiled as he watch the beautiful angel, Yue's brow creasing softly with concentration; he tipped his head toward the window. The angel's light feline eyes stared out, briefly as he complied his explanation. 

 "Clow Reed . . ." The angel turned quickly and smiled genteelly, his voice taking on a distinctly English tone, ". . . was a contradiction in terms, twisted by nature . . ." He chuckled quietly, "My brother had a dozen or so terms that described his behaviour, but my favourite was that Clow Reed was an impossible man, his emotions were rarely clear, his intentions even less so . . . I felt drawn to him, from my first breath, I could always feel my attachment to him. He was my world, and I was his moon, I loved him for it." 

Yukito smiled, Yue's happiness about talking about this man seeped into the room, the cool night's azure warming as Yue looked out the window again.

"Everything about him was my idea of perfection, he was taller than I, his hair as black as the night sky that held my symbol so carefully. His eyes as blue as the sky at twilight." The angel breathed slowly, his cool breath appearing briefly against the glass, "He was perfection."

Yukito smiled warmly, Yue's face so very open as he confessed this. 

"However he was also my Master. He was never cruel, never overbearing, but he always retained the respectful distance of a Master and a creation. We were together for only a few decades." Yue turned in time to see the grey haired boy raise an eyebrow, "I know that to you a few decades would seem like an eternity but for us, we of the magic world . . ." he sighed and shook his head slowly, "We lived a month to your year." 

Yukito looked at the woven shawl in his hands, it was silken, like moonlight captured, he glanced at Yue, "And yet he created you, was your Master . . ." he shook his head and stood, "I don't see how someone could bear to create you . . ." Yue looked at him, as Yukito stared out into the moonlit garden, "How someone could bear to create such beauty and now want to touch it everyday?"

Yue smiled, and dipped his head, "I remember a few times when Clow allowed the barrier between us to break, to come down for a fraction of a moment . . . allow me to tell you of them . . ."

The wind was blowing so hard, and he suddenly wished he had taken the time to brush his hair into his usual ponytail. He growled quietly so Clow couldn't hear him, the wind was blowing far too hard to be natural.

Yue held onto the roof, curled his toes around the tiles, doing everything he could to stay put. He squatted on all fours, not trusting the strange appendages Clow had recently given him. He glanced up, despite the wind; Clow sat on his winged staff as if it was a tree branch. His robes flapped about him, and his long black hair twisted and turned in the gusting wind. The magician smiled at him, and began to swing his legs nonchalantly. "Yue . . ." He called charmingly over the howling wind, "If you never let go of the roof, we shan't find out if you can fly."

Yue glanced at his 'wings', they were new . . . he had woken up that day with these huge fluffy white things sticking out of his back. In his opinion they were far too fluffy and adorable to be trusted to bear his full weight, he glanced pleadingly at Clow. "Master. . ." 

Clow raised an amused eyebrow, "Yue . . . there's only one other way we can try them out . . ." He smiled further, and folded his arms. Clow pulled his face into a mockingly serious expression, he peered at his angel over the rim of his spectacles as he intoned, "And I'm sure you don't want me to try it . . ."

"Master . . ." Yue wished his hair would stop flapping into his eyes, but he didn't dare bring his hands up to brush it back, he glared at Clow, who continued to swing his legs. "Master . . . please put your hands back onto your staff . . . you might fall . . ."

Clow smiled, and did as he was told, "How very right you are, Yue . . ." 

Yue's eyes widened as Clow chuckled. He knew what that chuckle meant . . . Clow was planning on doing something . . . Clow began to sway on his staff, "All a sudden I feel so faint . . ." He sang happily, he tipped back dangerously and righted himself just barely. "Oh my! That was close, wasn't it, Yue?!"

"Master!" Yue yelled as Clow spread his arms and closed his eyes. "Stop it!"

Clow opened his eyes, he smirked at Yue, "No hands . . ." He glanced down at his staff, "Staff . . . stay here . . ." Clow smiled up at Yue, and whispered, "And now . . . no magic . . ." His face turned very serious, his deep blue eyes locked with Yue's, ". . . Catch me Yue. . ."

Yue felt his chest constrict as Clow tilted backwards. "CLOW!!" 

Without thinking . . . without a second breath Yue leapt off the roof after his Master. Clow was falling, his face complete composed. Yue swore to himself, Clow was far too confident //. . . What if I can't catch him in time?!//

One of Clow's eyes opened, and the magician folded his arms. He called out quite cheerfully, "But I have every confidence that you can . . ."

"Clow!" Yue cried out, becoming very angry at his creator's lack of respect for his own life. "How could you do this?!"

"Quite easily I assure you . . ." The magician pulled out his pocket watch, "Now, quickly, quickly Yue. . . we need to prepare tea!" Yue closed his eyes and pushed himself even harder. A chuckle besides his ear made him open his eyes, he glanced below him. Clow was no longer there . . . a flash of black in the corner of his eye made him lift his head. Clow was staring at him, arms spread, face down and his hair streaming upwards. His glasses streaming behind him as they fell. Yue blinked twice as Clow winked and waved at him. The angel threw his arms around his creator, as soon as they were held in a tight embrace together; Yue flapped his strong wings and took them upwards. "Very good, Yue!" Clow smiled and tighten his arms around Yue's neck, "You were quite prompt! Well done!"

Yue was extremely upset, and tried to keep his high-strung nerves out of his voice as he informed his Master of his opinion. "With all due respect, Master, you are a madman."

Clow squeezed him tighter, arms tight around Yue's narrow shoulders, "But still now we know you can fly!"

"Well, surely there was another way!" Yue snapped, tears stinging his eyes. Clow fell silent as Yue deposited him on the roof. He stared at the moon angel, who now folded his arms and glared at his Master. Yue pulled a wing around and started to inspect it for damage or wear from the first flight. "Yue. . ."

The angel swallowed, "I'm sorry, Master. . . I shouldn't question your decisions. . ."

"I did it because I trust you. . ." Clow stepped forward, "I knew you would catch me."

"And if I couldn't?" 

"But you did." The simplest of answers. 

Yue folded his arms again; he didn't know how to get across how scared Clow had made him without having to admit to Clow that he was frightened. Clow stepped closer still; he wrapped an arm around Yue. Yue swallowed, Clow was using him as support . . . wasn't he?

The magician pulled him closer; so close that Yue could feel his light breath against his pale cheek. He didn't dare bring his eyes up to meet Clow's, and settled instead for focusing on the first silver button on his gold tunic. Moments past as he and his Master stood like this, Clow staring intently at him, Yue unable to bring himself to stare back. He breathed a sigh of relief when Clow's eyes trailed away. He glanced up quickly, Clow was staring at Yue's hair as the long silvery locks twisted and turned in the wind. Yue sucked in a quick breath and allowed himself to stare as intently at his Master as Clow had done to him. Clow smiled as he felt the amethyst eyes studying him.  

Strands of Clow's hair whipped about his face, and Yue noticed Clow's glasses had come loose. He hesitantly lifted the spectacles to his Master's face, unsure how close he was allowed to the Master. He felt daring as Clow's smile grew; he dared to brush a light finger over Clow's thin black eyebrow. The Master was so beautiful to him. He held his breath as he pushed up on his toes, slid his eyes shut and brushed a light kiss over the pale cheek. 

He opened his eyes, and looked at Clow. His face had become very serious, and his breathing slowed. He turned slowly to look at Yue. His deep blue eyes grave as he observed his angel. 

"Try again . . . one, two, three, one, two, three . . ."

Yue was careful to maintain a serious expression as he sang. He was determined to get this piece right before he went to bed. Arching his fingers quickly, wishing the tiredness away, Yue nodded and they began again. The black notes, flats and minors, sprawled the page, dipping and climbing the thin lines of music. Yue frowned and straightened his posture, his voice sounding dull by his stance.  

_"Yoru no sora ni matataki tooi kin no hoshi. . . Yuube yume de miagete kotori to onaji iro. . ."_ Yue slowed his breathing, so he would have enough breath for the next line.

"Yue?" Clow smiled knowingly as he closed his eyes, he knew the song off by heart, and played the piano for Yue, "Please sing in English now . . ."

Yue raised an eyebrow, and panicked slightly, that meant taking the pure Japanese words he had before him, translating them in his mind, and then singing the corrected version in time with Clow's music. Clow continued regardless of his moon guardian's inner panic. Yue swallowed imperceptibly and sang in English.

_"In this sleepless night, I sing alone . . ."_ Yue swallowed quickly, _"Together with the blowing wind . . . I ride on my memories . . ."_

Clow smiled at him, "Good, good . . ." Yue managed to sing the entire second verse without fault, and Clow nodded as he kept time. "One, two, three, one, two, three . . ." Clow opened his eyes at the second to last verse; he looked at Yue as the angel began the next verse. "Japanese . . ."

Yue nodded in time with the music, _"Yasashii yoru ni hitori utau uta. . ."_ Clow stopped playing suddenly, but nodded for Yue to continue.

"English."

"Let me sing with you tomorrow . . ." Yue swallowed, trying not to rush this last line. Clow stood and had walked behind him now, he closed his eyes, ". . . as we ride on the wings of dreams." 

Clow walked around to the piano and played the last few bars with his right hand. Yue took the moment of his creator's distraction to breath, and compose himself. Keroberos lifted his head from the couch, "When is it my turn?"

"Soon . . ." Clow smiled, "As soon as Yue has finished his panic attack, he shall play the piano for you . . ."

Yue blinked in surprise, how had Clow known? 

Keroberos moaned instantly, "But he always plays the bar too fast, and he only does it because he thinks I can't count along and he takes every chance he has to trap my tail in the piano . . ." Keroberos' protests died out, or rather Yue stopped hearing them as Clow started to walk to his favourite chair, the magician smiled and glanced over his shoulder, deep blue eyes teasingly glanced into shocked amethyst for the briefest of seconds.  

". . .and it's entirely not fair!" Keroberos moaned as he sat on the stool beside Yue, "You never let me play the piano for him!" 

Yue blinked, and Clow was sat waiting for him to begin, Yue looked around he found himself sat at the piano ready to play and Keroberos had started to sing his scales.

His brother smirked at him, and mocked loudly, "Concentrate Yu-eh! Thou shall not get anywhere with such a clear disregard for attention . . ." 

Clow chuckled quietly, as Yue's more . . . childish instincts came out, and the piano's top came crashing down on Keroberos' tail.

"Master!" Keroberos gingerly lifted his bruised tail out, "Yue did it again!"

Yue sat quietly outside his Master's bedroom, listening carefully. 

Clow was coughing fitfully. 

Keroberos nudged the angel's back, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Yue mumbled miserably, Clow's coughing fit getting even worse. The brace of guardians winced, Clow had been so sick for the last few days. "It's all your fault . . ." Yue grumbled, "You pushed him . . ."

"I didn't know the great Clow Reed, our Master, the most powerful magician in the world . . ." Keroberos had the good grace to blush, ". . . couldn't swim."

Yue shook his head, and stood, "You never take the time to think Keroberos . . ." 

". . . And you never take the time to feel . . ."

Yue blinked and looked down at Keroberos; he was sat, staring at the floor. His brother pawed absently with the end of the angel's fine hair, "You're so busy thinking about things that they pass you by completely before you make up your mind to do or do not. . ." he sighed, "I'll go watch our soup again. . . you. . ." he padded off quietly, "You just sit there and wait for him to call you. . . or maybe. . ." Keroberos paused before the stairwell, "Take a leap of faith and trust that you are welcome into his inner sanctum without his direct order . . ."

Yue watched his brother's tail until it disappeared completely. He didn't believe it when he found himself putting his hand on the doorknob, even less so when he found himself opening the door. Clow's whooping cough sounded again, and Yue found the man leaning heavily on his staff by the open window. "What are you doing?" Yue ran over to him, "You are supposed to be in bed!"

"I would be . . . If my guardians had attended me properly!" Clow snapped weakly, "Instead I have to open the damned window myself!"

Yue was silent as he helped Clow back into bed, his Master was feverish, his hair matted against his brow, and spots of blood tainted Clow's pillow. His coughing was getting infinitely worse. Clow sighed as Yue plumped his pillows before allowing the mage to lie back, "Yue?"

Yue barely lifted his eyes, "Yes Master?"

"I'm sorry . . . I just . . ." Clow stared at him, then his eyes travelled to the end of his bed, "I don't feel very well . . ." His angel dipped his head, and walked over to his basin. Yue gathered a small bowl and a cloth; he filed the bowl with water and returned to Clow's bedside. Clow closed his eyes as Yue pressed the damp cloth against his fevered brow. "I don't feel well at all." 

Yue remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke, "I apologise Master, I was . . . awaiting your orders . . . I did not realise that I was expected to anticipate them."

Clow raised his hand weakly, and pressed it against Yue's cool cheek. "No . . ." He murmured, Clow's eyes were not focused at all as he looked around, "I wish . . ." 

Yue protested quietly as Clow pulled himself up again, only to be silenced as Clow curled himself into Yue's lap. Resting his head there, Clow stared into the middle distance, "Once in a blue moon . . ." 

Yue smiled sadly, Clow was become delusional with his fever, he began to mumble little poems, see things that weren't really there. He'd mistake Yue for a girl with butterfly wings, and Keroberos for a blue cat with a twist in his tail. Other times he'd call out breakfast for cherry blossom in Japanese . . . Yue closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry, as his great Master succumbed to more delusions.

"Once in a blue moon, my angel . . ." Clow whispered, deep blue eyes glassy and staring, "You shall find love with one who knows thy heart truly . . ."

The days that followed were harrowing and hard on both the sun and moon guardian. Clow's delusions became more frequent, and he'd talk incessantly to a little wolf in Chinese, teasing, advising, and constant, constant glass eyed smiles to a girl that didn't exist. 

Night and day became one as Clow feel into a deep sleep, his pale skin becoming ashen, his black hair spread about him untamed. Yue gently cleaned him every hour, wiped his brow, cleaned his mouth. Keroberos sat vigil on the end of the bed, practicing his scales from one end to the other and talking to Clow, asking him questions and pretending he answered.

Nightfall one night, Yue stood and stepped over to the open window. The balcony was empty, stone and cold. Yue pulled each and every tie from his hair, pulled off his shawl, and loosened his overcoat. He sat on the railing, and stared out on to the grounds. He sat like this for a few hours, letting the cool night air wash over him, play gently with his hair, feeling it clean him.

He stared up at the moon, only a few days into it's rebirth, and pulled up his knees. 

"What happened to him?"

Yue blinked, and realised he'd been quiet for a long time. Yukito was back on the bed, staring at him. Yue tilted his head questioningly. Yukito blushed, "I'm sorry . . . did . . . did he die then?"

"No, he didn't . . ." Yue smiled weakly, and sat beside the snow rabbit, "In fact he. . ."

"That's it!" Yue jerked awake as Clow suddenly flung off his bedcovers, the angel blinked in surprise and disorientation as Clow rolled out of his bed angrily. "I've had enough, no more I tell you no more!"

Keroberos lifted his head tiredly, "What's going on?"

Yue wasn't much better, as he got up and stumbled over to Clow. The magician was tying his sash, and muttering darkly to himself. "Master?"

"Stop it!" Clow's head jerked suddenly, as he looked at Yue, "Stop it this instant!"

Sleep made his senses slow, and Keroberos jumped off the bed slowly, his brother yawned deeply, "Let's get him back to bed . . . He's having another fit . . ."

"I am not!" Clow protested, "I'm sick and tired of—"

"We know Master," Yue tried to guide him back to the bed, "Keroberos, go get some more soup, we might as well feed him as long as he's awake." Keroberos nodded and quickly padded out the room, Yue pushed Clow towards the bed, "Please Master . . . you're sick . . ."

"I'm not sick anymore!" Clow groaned and passed a hand over his eyes, "I'm sick of this." His anger broke, as he looked at Yue's face crumple in utter confusion, "Yue, I am well now."

"But . . ." Yue raised a hand and pinched his nose, the last few days taking it's toll on his sleep-deprived mind, "You just said you were . . . "

"I am . . ." Clow paused, "I am fed up with being pampered . . . does that make more sense?"

Yue shook his head, and yawned.

Clow smiled as he turned their situation around and guided Yue to his bed, "Lie down for a bit . . ." Clow climbed on to the bed after the angel, "You must be tired . . ." he murmured as Yue moved over docilely, as they lay beside each other, "If you don't even understand what I am saying . . ."

Yue didn't answer.

Clow raised himself on to an elbow, and looked down at his angel, sleep bringing a gently sort of look over his perfect features. A smile tugged at his lips again, and Clow leant over Yue. "I meant what I said . . . Once in a blue moon my angel . . . once in a blue moon . . ."

". . . He died some twenty years later . . . I was . . ." Yue sighed, and lay back. He stared at the ceiling, "I was heart broken. . ."

Yukito lay beside him, "I can imagine . . . did you ever tell him?"

Yue smiled. "Once. . ."

Clow was sat in his chair.

Yue stepped in quietly, Clow was reading some nameless book, and the fire was roaring warmly. He smiled, "Good evening Yue. . . what brings you in on such a night?"

Yue blushed, usually on a full moon Yue would sleep outside, it brought him great pleasure and he would often refuse to do anything that wasn't moon orientated on the nights like that. Yue stepped closer, the full moon had a stubborn effect on him, made him feel bolder, feel powerful. . .

"I wanted to talk to you. . ."

Clow snapped his book shut, and tipped back his head to look at Yue, eyebrows raised in amazement, "And it couldn't wait until after the full moon?" Clow chuckled as Yue glanced uneasily at the window, "Must be important . . ."

Yue nodded, and walked over to the piano. He started to play his tune slowly, "I wanted to ask you about the water sorceress, Marin. . ." He felt Clow's aura shuffle, and knew the magician was walking towards him, "I mean, I do not mean to pry but I am . . . I am curious about her . . ."

"Why?" Clow asked as he sat beside Yue, and began to play the same song in a chord higher, "What has interested you so in her?"

"She is very beautiful."

Clow threw him a sidelong glance and nodded, "Indeed she is."

"Will we be seeing her again?" Yue asked carefully, hoping his voice wasn't betraying him. Clow stopped playing and stood suddenly. He walked away, anger starting to taint his aura, Yue winced and continued to play, "I am sorry Master, I didn't—"

"Do you want to?"

Yue's playing slowed, "What do you mean?"

Clow sat backward on the seat so he could look at his angel, "Do you want to see her again?" He asked quietly, "It can be arranged . . . and I am sure Marin would like to. . ."

"I don't know what you mean," Yue frowned, "Do you wish to see her again?"

Clow smiled suddenly, "You don't want to see her again?"

Yue's frown grew adorably deeper as he tried to figure out what was the cause of his Master's sudden change in mood, he sighed and answered quietly, "I am not asking for myself, I mean for you . . . she's very beautiful and I am sure she would love to stay here---" Yue stopped as Clow's hand slid under his chin, pulling the angel's face toward him. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Clow chuckled, "I'm not sure Marin would want to see me again. . . and besides, I have everything I love here. . ."

Yue's playing slowed to a stop as Yue turned to face Clow properly, "Then I have something I wish to tell you." The mage smiled and nodded, and Yue took a deep breath, "I am not fully understanding of this mortal world, and there are many things I do not understand . . . but I . . . I believe I . . ." He paused to check Clow's expression, a mixture of amusement and hope, "I love . . ." he froze as Clow leant closer.

"Me?"

Yue nodded woodenly as Clow stood and turned to sit in the piano stool properly, "I love you too Yue . . ." Clow smiled, and began to play gently, "I love you too. . ."

Yue blinked at the simplicity of his Master's acceptance, "Why have you never . . .?"

"I remember when I was teaching you to fly . . ." Clow smiled knowingly, "You hated the fact that I made the first move . . ."

Yue barked a laugh and turned to play the same tune a chord lower, "You fell off the staff, you madman."

They played together late into the night, until Yue fell asleep, warmed by the presence of his Master . . . and the love of his heart's safe harbour.

"And the funny thing is . . ."

Yue smiled as he tilted his head so he could see Yuki, the snow rabbit lay on his side, "The funny thing is . . . we never said those three words to each other ever again, we didn't have to . . ."

Yukito stared at the angel in wonderment, he had achieved something that Yukito never felt able to . . .

"What are you thinking about?"

The Snow Rabbit looked back at Yue, feeling warmed and understood. The feeling was strange but didn't hold him from confessing his secrets.

"There's a boy . . . a man I love . . ." 

"He returns your feelings . . ." Yue closed his eyes and lay back, "No-one could refuse you . . ."

"I'm not so sure . . ." Yukito shuffled closer, "Wasn't there ever a time when you felt Clow didn't---"

"There were seven."

"Times?" Yukito raised an eyebrow at Yue's sudden answer.

"No, girlfriends." A smile quirked at the silvery lips, the angel calmly continued, "But that doesn't mean that he wasn't adverse to trying something . . ." Yue's eyes slid open, and he raised himself on to his elbow, Yukito stared up at the angel as he leant over Yuki, his breath cool, his hair spilling over. ". . . different. . ."

Yue smiled inwardly as a blush spread over Yuki's face, the angel pulled back and lay back. He knew exactly what . . . //To-ya// . . . who Yuki meant but . . . he frowned as the old fear threatened to come back, //What if he rejects . . .// he looked over at Yuki, the snow rabbit's face was closed in a peaceful composition, //. . . me?//

"Yue. . .?" 

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever feared being rejected?" Yuki held his breath as Yue nodded slowly, he continued, "What did you do?"

"I took a chance."

"I . . . I'm not brave enough for that . . ." Yukito cursed himself inside for speaking his inner most fear. "I mean . . ."

"I understand . . . Yukito . . ." Yue rolled over to face his counterpart, and Yukito mirrored his actions, Yue raised his hand and stroked the side of Yuki's face gently, amazed by his comfortable gesture. He smiled as Yukito closed his eyes.

"Tell me about him . . ."

Yuki's amber eyes snapped open instantly, "Nani?"

"Tell me about him." Yue smiled slightly, "I laid my memories bare . . . now you should tell me about him . . ." 

Yukito closed his eyes; there was no one else . . . no one else that he'd ever talked to so frankly about his life. Only Touya. He smiled, but that was his problem wasn't it?

"His name is Kinomoto Touya . . . he's tall, dark and handsome . . ."  


	4. The Encounter

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!

Unrequited.

By Dr Megalomania.                 

[Erg . . . getting too romantic and out of character . . . then again . . . I did promise myself, this would be my big romantic fic . . . I think I'll stick to really violent angst, or slap stick humor. . . {shrugs} Pay attention, this is as romantic as I get . . . Please R&R!!]

Part Four: The Encounter

". . . He's tall dark and handsome. . ."

Yue smiled at this, "That could be used to describe many men . . ."

"But in Touya . . ." Yukito closed his eyes, "It's true . . . especially the silent, strong stranger . . . when we first met . . ."

He stacked his books carefully, the first day at this new school and he did not want to be caught with the wrong books. He sighed, and lifted his gym bag in. //I hope I make some friends . . .// Yuki glanced around; the hall seemed crowed with a sea of unfamiliar faces. He frowned slightly, and returned to stacking his maths books. The locker next to his opened loudly, causing him to peer around the door of his own. The next locker's owner looked angry and concentrated at the same time, his dark blue eyes almost hidden by his dark fringe. 

"Ano . . ."

An eyebrow rose slightly, as the taller boy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Konnichiwa . . ." 

A nod was all he got in reply, and the boy returned to his locker. Yukito gulped, and returned to his own locker, removing his first lesson's book, okay . . . so maybe he wouldn't make friends with that particular boy . . . Yukito glanced at the tall boy as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked off, he smiled slightly as his more friendly side took over, it sounded like a challenge . . . 

The first lesson was fairly interesting. Political Philosophy, studying the political systems across the world, first stop the English Government. Yukito didn't look around much after he sank into his seat, somewhere in the back, not too far back, because of his poor eyesight, but far enough from the teacher to allow for some doodling in his exercise book. He smiled slightly as the teacher explained the ideas of liberty. They had been going over this topic for the last hour, not because the class were particually slow, but because the teacher was slightly eccentric and kept wondering off target. "Can anyone tell me what the view of J.S. Mill might have?"

There was a few muttering around class, as several hands went up, Sensei's eyes twinkled with mirth, "Yes, Kinomoto-san?"

"My Liberty . . ." Yukito looked over to his side, just with the locker, his neighbour was the dark haired boy again, he looked utterly serious as he answered quietly, "My liberty to swing my fist . . . ends where your face begins . . ."

"Very good!" Enthused the Sensei and he launched in to yet another amusing tale of a particualar bar fight he once got into with a rather drunk irish man. Yukito blinked, and glanced at the boy again. Their gazes met, and Yukito smiled slightly, he held his book up in front of his mouth as he quickly mouthed, "Nice answer . . ." 

The dark blue eyes stared at him, then slowly, the boy looked away.

Lunchtime was much better, Yukito smiled as he carried his simply huge lunch towards the trees at the back of the courtyard. He slouched down and started to tuck in. the grounds were filled with the laughter, and the general sounds of students messing about. He was just about to tuck into his seventh sandwich when he heard a small girl yell angrily.

"On-nii-chan! I am not a monster!!"

Yukito blinked and got up; he picked up a bag of cookies absently and made his way through the thick bushes. Tomoeda elementary was just next to Seijou High. He smiled as the girl came into view; she was glowering hotly at someone on his side of the fence. 

"I am not a monster at all!" She growled, and then turned to face another little girl. Her angry face disappearing almost instantly as she turned huge watery eyes on her little friend. The purple haired girl smiled sweetly and clutched green-eyed girl's hands close, as she whimpered, "Am I, Tomoyo-chan? Am I?!"

Tomoyo-chan, a petite girl with long purple hair smiled sweetly, "If a monster was as cute as you are, Sakura-chan, I wouldn't be scared of her . . ."

Yukito smiled at the pretty little pair and walked closer, Sakura-chan was a sweet little girl, just a little taller than her friend. She had very beautiful green eyed, aubarn hair, which was tied sweetly in two pigtails by her heavy bangs. Tomoyo-chan was a pale little girl, with demure features, an almost silent voice, and long purple hair. She stared at Sakura with mild adoring amusement as Sakura-chan glared triumphantly at whoever was calling her a monster, 'Oniichan', "There see, Oniichan? Tomoyo-chan says I am not a monster!" She folded her arms, "You must be wrong!"

Yukito looked at his bag of cookies quickly, and made his decision, "You don't look like a monster to me . . ." 

Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan blinked and looked at him, Sakura-chan's mouth fell open, and Tomoyo-chan bowed politely, "Konnichiwa."

He bobbed a bow, "Konnichiwa . . ." He looked around quickly, blinking, "Gomen nasai . . . I heard an argument, and I was curious . . ." he looked around for the mysterious 'Oniichan', "Ano . . ." he frowned, there was no one in sight, "I thought you were arguing with—"

There was a rustle of leaves and branches as a tall boy slipped out of the tree. Kinomoto-san's dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as he walked past Yukito, he crouched down beside his sister, "Kaijuu, you've still got to go get something to eat . . . I don't think that little lunch I packed for you is enough to feed a monster."

Sakura nodded distractedly, as she stared past him to Yukito, Yukito smiled back charmingly. The little girl didn't even realise her brother was calling her a monster again. The Tomoyo girl shook her head, "Come on Sakura-chan. . ." she pulled at Sakura-chan's hand a little, but the emerald eyed girl's other hand came up and clung to the fence, she continued to stare at Yukito until she pulled at the fence, and her friend realised Sakura-chan was moving. Tomoyo-chan giggled and walked back to Sakura-chan and touched her shoulder, "Sakura-chan? We've got to go soon . . ." She smiled up at Yukito knowingly, and touched her friend's shoulder again, "We could miss out on the strawberries . . . "

"I'm coming . . ." Sakura-chan murmured without knowing it, she blinked and blushed slightly, "Oh-oh-ohayo . . ." Yukito walked closer and smiled more, she was so cute. "Wah-wah-watashi wa . . ." She blinked, and spoke quieter as Yukito's smile broadened, "Watashi wa . . ."

"Sakura-chan?" She nodded slowly, as he filled in her name for her. "Konnichiwa Sakura-chan. . ." He patted his chest, "Watashi wa Tsukishiro Yukito desu . . ." He laughed quietly, as the little girl nodded again, still staring at him with wide emerald eyes, "O-genki-desu-ka?"

She nodded slowly, "Hai . . ."

He grinned lopsidedly; "Would you like a cookie . . .?" Her eyes grew bigger, if that was possible.

"May I?"

He glanced up quickly, the fence wasn't so high. He swiftly climbed over and knelt down in front of her, "Here . . . you can have the whole bag!" He winked as he peered over his glasses, "They are my favourite, and it will mean you shall save your lunch money to buy sweets later!"

The Tomoyo girl watched, with avid interest, the look on her friend's face, Sakura-chan giggled cutely, "Wai!" She put the bag of cookies safely in Tomoyo's hands before throwing her arms around Yukito's neck. "Arigato, Yukito-kun!!" She gasped suddenly, and pulled away. "Gomen nasai . . ."

He frowned, "Nan desu ka?"

She bit on a lip and mumbled, "I shouldn't be so familiar . . . it's rude . . ."

"Iie!" Yukito protested, "I don't mind . . . in fact, I started it, may I call you Sakura-chan?" The cute little girl nodded shyly, and he continued, "Very well then, if I may call you Sakura-chan, you may call me Yukito-kun!"

A few minutes later, the bell ran for the Tomoeda Elementary School.

Sakura looked over her shoulder with disappointment in her voice, "Must we go now?"

Tomoyo nodded, "I'm afraid so . . ."

The cute little girl turned to Yukito, who had climbed back to the High school's side of the fence. "Yukito-kun, will you be able to come to our house? "

Yukito blinked, "Ano . . ."

"I'm not sure he would like to go back to a monster's lair . . ." Yukito blinked and looked up at Kinomoto-san, it was only the second time the taller boy had spoken.  The serious blue eyes turned on him, "if you really are brave enough, I guess you might want to come around . . ."

"On-nii-chan!" Sakura protested again, growling as her friend led her away, she called back insistently, "Oniichan, make sure Yukito-kun comes over!!"

"Hai, hai . . ." Kinomoto-kun muttered, he glanced after her until he couldn't see her anymore. There was a small silence as the two regarded each other, not quite sure what to say. Yukito smiled warmly, and turned to leave, when Kinomoto-san spoke quietly, "So . . . would you mind?"

"Your sister is very sweet," Yukito looked over to where Sakura-chan had disappeared, he smiled without meaning to, "I would hate to make her sad."

The serious eyes softened slightly, "So . . . you'll visit?"

He smiled compulsively as he walked to school; the last night had been wonderful, and very comforting as he made his first few friends in Tomoeda. The Kinomotos were very nice people, there was Sakura-chan, the little girl he had met earlier, then her father Kinomoto Fujitaka, who was a very nice man, and a college professor. Sakura had very easily explained the fact that her mother was dead, and showed him a beautiful picture of kinomoto Nadeshiko, Sakura was very happy and very proud as she told him all about her mother. And finally . . . he paused at the corner, and stood thoughtfully under the cherry tree. Finally there had been Touya . . . 

Touya was a quiet boy, not the darkly serious one Yukito had assumed him to be, but a very quiet, private person. He had hardly spoken during the night, mostly teasing his little sister. Yukito smiled, as after every barb Touya made to Sakura, Yukito had felt the compulsive need to lighten it with a smile or a sweet comment. Sakura had spent the entire evening either growling at her brother, or grinning broadly at Yukito.

"On-nii-chan!!" Sakura's voice rang out, snapping Yukito out of his daydream. He looked up and down the street, there was Touya riding ahead of a skating Sakura. "On-nii-chan!! Slow down!!" Yukito waved at them, he smiled as Touya nodded at him, he turned his smile on Sakura, The wide emerald eyes, and the cute little blush returned, and He was fairly sure she was about to squeal with delight, "Oh-ohayo Yukito-kun!" She babbled, "I didn't know you took this route!! Please walk with us!!"

Yukito smiled but he began to frown as he realise she was about to skate straight into the wall. Yukito and Touya both reacted instantly and and reached out quickly to grab her, but Yukito, but some unknown speed, caught her first . . . 

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Yue blinked as he paused in his finger twisting in Yukito's hair, "What do you mean?"

"When I said 'unknown speed', your face lit up, why?" Yukito squinted at him, "What's wrong?"

Yue smiled slightly, as he stroked the side of Yukito's face, "I was there . . . I saw it . . . you actually stumbled slightly, you were falling more than running . . ." 

The snow rabbit frowned slightly, "I . . ." He shook his head, as Yue closed his eyes and lay back again. He knew that wasn't it . . . but, he cocked his head to take in the profile of the aloof angel, Yue didn't seem to want to talk about it . . . 

Yue opened a single light purple eye, "Please continue . . ."

"Hoooooeeee!!"

Yukito fell on the floor, as he cushioned Sakura's fall. She squealed slightly, and Touya fell on top of them. Yukito groaned quietly, as he felt his back bruise. He sighed slightly, he was very pale, even he had to admit that, and surely, even though he didn't bruise easily, there would be some sort of marking across his back. He opened his eyes, and found Sakura clutching his shirt, her face half buried into his chest and her cute little eyes shut tightly. He looked up, and found Touya balancing precariously over them. The taller boy mouthed a word; he was leaning heavily on his hands. Yukito blinked, as Touya opened his eyes. He stared down at Yukito and mouthed quickly, "Is she okay?"

Yukito moved his hand, and touched Sakura's head, "Sakura-chan?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him, he looked at her worriedly, "Daijuobu?"

Sakura stared at him; her near miss and crash completely forgotten as she beamed a dazzeling smile at him, "Ha-hai!!"

"I bet nothing could hurt a monster like you . . ." Touya huffed as he pushed himself up, he rolled onto the ground nearby, and dusted off his arms, "We only save the wall from getting knocked down."

"On-nii-chan!" Sakura growled quietly, but any biting comment died on her lips as Yukito smiled at her sweetly, she blushed and quickly got off him, offering her hand to help him up. Yukito bit his lip, as he sat up. He couldn't take her hand, he was too heavy and would drag her over while she was on her skates, but then . . . her eyes creased with ever growing happiness as he grasped her hand gently, if he didn't accept her help, she'd be crushed . . . 

"Come on, Tsukishiro-kun . . ." Touya got to his feet and offered his hand too, "We'll be late if you keep lying on the floor . . ." 

Sakura sighed happily, and Yukito stared into Touya's eyes. Sakura danced slightly and went into a small daydream state, as Touya held Yukito's hand an instance longer than was needed, "Ar . . ." Yukito whispered, he felt his heart stop a second, had Touya stepped closer? Yukito dipped his head slightly, and murmured, "Arigato, kinomoto-san."

If Yukito had lifted his head just at that second, he would have seen the brief flash of something else on Touya's face.

"Don't worry about it . . ." Touya murmured, as Sakura skated back to them, holding up Yukito's bag for the snow rabbit. Touya pulled a face, "I see . . . just because he's got a cute face, he gets his bag picked up for him!" 

Sakura turned an evil glare on her brother, but it instantly melted as Yukito bent over and uttered the most inane comment he had ever heard from himself, "You seem very full of energy today, Sakura-chan." He smiled as she turned all sweet and blushing again, he straightened, "Thank you for having me over last night . . ." He winked at her, "It would be rude of me . . . if I didn't invite your family to mine to repay the favour . . ." 

"Really?!" Sakura asked excitedly, as her brother picked up his bike, and walked along with it, "Oniichan? Can we?"

"Our father is going away on business tonight . . ." Touya explained, he sighed, "But I guess . . . if you don't mind having your house wrecked by the monster here . . ." 

"On-nii-chan!" Sakura snapped, she blinked as Yukito stared at her, and blushed sweetly, "Can we-we really come over?"

"Of course . . . Sakura-chan . . ."

The little girl blushed all the way to school, as they chatted quietly.

Yukito paused as he exited the school gates, and looked around, the beautiful afternoon left everything bathing in a wonderful gold hue. 

"Hey . . ."

He turned to find Touya wheeling out his bike, Yukito smiled, "Hey . . . you off home too?"

Touya nodded once as he hummed an afferimitive, then turned to walk along with Yukito. They walked in companionable silence, just the regular squeak of Touya's back wheel sounding every few feet. Yukito glanced at him every few moments, not quite sure what to say, what to talk about during their slow walk. The dark hiard boy seemed content just to walk with him. He smiled, as they past the gates of Tomoeda Elemtary. "Aren't we going to wait for Sakura-chan?"

"The monster has baton practice . . ." Touya slowed down, "She's a cheerleader, just starting out really . . . want to have a look?"

"She'll do great . . . she's got lots of energy . . ." Yukito smiled, "Are we allowed to cheer her on?"

"Let's see," Touya shrugged, he jerked his elbow to the gate, "Shall we?"

"There she is . . . fifth from the right, just left of the teacher . . ."

They watched from a safe distance so not to be a distraction, the girls were all lined up, and practicing hard. Touya leant closer to Yukito, and held his shoulder as he pointed out Sakura to him. She was smiling brightly as she twirled the baton around her finger twice, before flipping it in the air. "She's very good, Kinomoto-san . . ." Yukito smiled, "She always looked very happy!"

"I know." Touya smiled a fraction in spite of himself, "You know . . . you don't need to call me that all the time . . ."

"Call you what?" 

"Kinomoto-san . . ." Touya dipped his head once, "You may call me Touya."

"To-ya-kun?" Yukito tested, and frowned when Touya looked at him strangely, "Nani?"

"I've never heard anyone pronounce my name like that . . ." 

"Like what?"

"Like that . . . Toy-yah . . ." 

"I didn't say that."

"You did."

"Didn't. I said, To-ya . . . like you said it . . ."  

For the first time, Yukito saw Touya snort with amusement. "You're really dense . . ." Touya threw his hands up into the air, "You're like my sister! "

"He calls you dense . . . and you let him?" 

Yue pushed himself up on to an elbow and stared down at the amber-eyed boy. "Why?"

Yukito sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't know . . ." He smiled slightly, "I guess it was just the comparison with Sakura . . ."

"Really?" Yue raised a thin white eyebrow. He sighed as Yukito contined his story . . . 

They walked home in compainoinable silence as Touya wheeled his bike. They arrived at Yukito's home without saying very much, Touya slowed to a stop as Yukito stepped into his garden. Yukito turned, "Something wrong?"

Touya tilted his head, "Don't your parents mind?" He shrugged, "I know my father doesn't mind if I bring people home without asing but your mother and father . . . wouldn't they?"

"Ano . . ." Yukito blinked, he really didn't want to tell Touya the truth about his parents, it would make Touya feel uncomfortable. "Ano . . . I live with my grandparents and they're always out . . ." 

"If it's okay . . ." Touya nodded, as he leaned his bike against the fense. He walked up the well-kept path, "Who does the gardening?"

"I do . . ." Yukito opened his doors, and stepped in, "My grandparents are hardly ever here and I love working with the flowers . . ." Touya looked at him and tilted his head, "What?"

"I don't imagine you as the earthy type . . ." The dark haired boy half shrugged, "You look too frail . . ." 

"Frail?" Yukito blinked as Touya walked up to him and stood on the step below his, "You think I look frail?"

"Hmmm . . ." Touya hummed, he leant closer . . . or it could have been Yuki's imagination, the blue eyes were soft as Touya murmured quietly, "You've got such a sweet disposition . . . it's hard to imagine that . . ." 

"What? I'd hurt a fly?"

"I don't think you could hurt anyone . . ." Touya's eyes fell serious as he murmured it, he seemed to be remembering something, "You couldn't hurt anyone . . ." 

A month later, and the visits to each other's houses began so regular, it seemed strange to walk home without each other.

The rain poured down outside, the storm was getting worse by the minute and even though it was only about nine o'clock, it was very dark outside already. The summer storm rumbled darkly. Yukito chuckled as he swapped his slippers for his sturdy boots. "

It's all right, To-ya-kun . . . I'll be alright by myself . . ." Touya rolled his eyes, and continued to tie his own boots. Yukito smiled slightly and crouched down, "I'll be fine . . ." He wrinkled his nose, as he teased quietly, "Oniichan . . ."

Touya glared at him, as he laughed quietly. "I'm still walking you home . . ." 

"But you'll get wet . . ." Yukito muttered, and then pulled on his jacket, "And then you'll have to walk home alone . . ." He sighed sharply, "I won't have it, To-ya-kun!"

Touya looked at him funny and started to untie his boots, "If you insist . . ." 

"I do." Yukito shot back, half-disapointed by the sudden end to the spat. He picked up his bag, and then shook out the umbrella he was borrowing from Kinomoto-san. He turned to walk out the door, and gasped as Touya folded his arms in front of him. He looked up, as Touya stared down at him, "You are not walking alone in this awful weather without me . . . you won't let me leave this house, so neither will you . . ." 

"Oh . . ." Kinomoto-san walked around, "Just saying good night?" He glanced at Touya, then smiled at Yukito, "Tsukishiro-san? The weather is atrocious . . ." He tilted his head, "If Touya helps me prepare the sofa, you may stay over . . ." 

Yukito blinked, "I couldn't impose like that!"

"Tough." Touya muttered, he walked past Yuki, and put his slippers back on, "Because I'm not putting my boots on again."

Two or three hours later, Yukito bid kinomoto-san a good night, and smiled sweetly as he refused Sakura's offer of more tea. Sakura almost refused to leave until Yukito walked with her to her bedroom, and wished her a good night and pleasant dreams. He closed the door almost silently, and turned to walk away. "Yuki-kun?" Yukito blinked at the shortened version of his name, Touya smiled, "Annoying, isn't it?"

Yuki sniffed slightly and grinned, "Not really, Toy-yah."

"No, Yu-key?"

"Not at all, Toy-yah."

"That's all right then, isn't it, Yu-key?"

"Indeed it is, Toy-yah!" The two laughed quietly, and fell silent. Touya jerked his head to his room and they walked in, Yukito padded in quietly and looked around. There was one picture of a motorcycle on one wall, a desk, chair, a small chest of drawers, and a wardrobe. Touya's bed was against a wall, near a window. "You have a very modern room . . ." Yukito murmured, thinking of how very Japanese his own room was. 

"Hmm . . ." Touya hummed as he sat on his bed, "Please, have a seat . . ." He half shrugged and looked out the window, the rain splattered down hard, "Unless you want to sleep straight away . . ."

"Not really . . ." Yukito chuckled suddenly. 

"What?"

"I just remembered . . ." He pulled at his school shirt, "I have nothing to sleep in . . ." 

Touya nodded, and got up poked around in his wardrobe, eventually pulling a pair of pyjamaras from it; he chucked them to Yukito, and half shrugged again. "There, they might be a bit big for you but . . ." 

"Iie!" Yukito smiled, "I'm sure they'll be fine!" He got up, "Mind if I change into them now?" Touya shook his head, and Yukito padded out of the room quickly, returning a few moments later to find Touya in his own dressing gown, and bent over, turning over the bed, "They fit fine!"

Touya straightened and looked at Yukito, he nodded once and dismissed, "You look like a badly dressed scarecrow."

"Oh, thank you, Toy-yah!" The taller boy smirked slightly as Yukito walked out the room. 

"Yuki!" Yukito paused in the doorway, and leant in on the frame, Touya stared at him for a long moment, before speaking, "I . . ." he frowned slightly, he closed his eyes briefly and sighed, "Would you mind peering in on the kaijuu again?" Yukito blinked quizzically, as Touya contiuned, "She wants to get up and make you another cup of tea . . ." 

"How'd you know?"

Touya smiled a small knowing smile, "Because I do . . . Yu-key."

"You let him call you dense, you let him call you a nickname you hate . . . and you let him live?"

"I do . . ." 

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not good grammer, and it is not a good answer."

"Because is because . . . I can't explain it . . ." 

"Move on, move on . . ."

". . . Said the mad hatter . . ." 

"Shut up."

"That's it, isn't it?" Yukito tilted his head as he looked down at Touya. The taller boy was sweaty and hot, flushed and exhausted from his football match. He had just flooped down, and slumped his head into Yukito's lap without invitation. Touya cracked an eye open, and glared, "It's not . . . now shut up."

Yukito giggled slightly as he picked up another cookie from his bag, "it is and you know it . . . Toy-yah!"

"It is not, Yu-key, now shut up and eat your cookie."

Yukito obediently popped the whole thing in his mouth, he grinned as Touya sat up and stared at him, "Nani?"

"You fit a whole cookie in your mouth?" Touya put his fingers under Yukito's chin and pulled him closer, Yukito slowed his chewing as he stared into Touya's dark blue eyes. A smile quirked Touya's lips, "You eat a lot, did you know that?"

"I don't eat anymore than—"

"The next two people!" Touya sniggered slightly, he narrowed his eyes, "You always eat enough for two people . . . makes me think you're hiding from me . . ." 

Yukito's stomach clenched at this, he frowned slightly, and almost felt like he wasn't controlling himself as he asked coolly, "What makes you think that?"

Touya nodded, "Because you always eat for two . . ." He shook Yukito's chin slightly, "Are you actually two people, and one of you is hiding?"

"No." Yukito frowned as he brushed Touya's hand away, he felt himself lighten up as he took another cookie from his bag, and held it in front of Touya's lips, "I'm not, Toy-yah, now shut up and eat your cookie."

Touya nibbled the cookie, and stared at Yukito, "I'll make a deal with you . . ." Yukito nodded, and broke a piece off the cookie, and fed it to Touya, as he continued, "I shall not question why you compulsively eat enough for two, if you don't question me about –"

"Your sister complex?"

"I don't have one, but yes . . ." 

"Okay . . ." Yukito felt ridiculous as he chuckled sweetly, leant forward and whispered, "Oniichan . . ."

Touya rolled his eyes and picked another cookie out of the bag.

"Shut up . . . and eat your cookie . . ." 

A year past like this, filled with teasing, spiked comments. Yukito smiled as he and Touya past his home, it almost went without words, if Yuki went into his garden, Touya would lean his bike on the fense, make some small comment about the new plants, or the new arrangements. Or, if Touya continued to ride past, Yukito would continue too. It was a silent agreement they came too quickly after they met. Yukito smiled as he lookd up at the house. Sakura's window was open, "Oh . . . is Sakura home?"

Touya looked up, "No . . ." he half shrugged, "She's got baton practice . . ." 

"I thought so . . ." Yukito chuckled, "Sakura-chan left her window open . . ."

As Touya wnet to get some snacks, Yukito went upstairs and into Sakura's room to close the window. One of Sakura's new toys was sitting by the window, the small gold bear was adorable with it's long tail and fluffy wings, it was sat, with it's big, round head turned out the window. He chuckled slightly, finding the bear amusing and picked it up. "You are a funny looking thing, did you know?"

It could have been his imagination but the toy seemed to frown slightly. 

Yukito chuckled, "Come, come . . . fair is fair, little bear, you are a funny looking thing . . ." 

"Yuki?" Yukito turned and found Touya standing in the doorway, "Why are you talking to that bear?"

"He's sweet . . ." Yukito brought it over to Touya, "Don't you think?" Touya glared at the bear, before plucking it out of Yukito's hands. 

"Perhaps . . ." The taller boy lifted one arm, and leant the elbow on Yukito's shoulder. He leant closer to Yukito as he confided, "Sakura is constantly talking to it too . . ." 

"Really?" Touya nodded, as he handed the bear back to Yukito, Yukito smiled, "perhaps we should leave some cake for Sakura, here where the bear—"

"Kero-chan . . . Sakura calls it kero-chan . . ."

"Where kero-chan can guard it for her . . ." Above Touya's protests, Yukito left two slices of cake on a plate on Sakura's desk. He gently set the bear down by it and slipped a fork into his paws, "Be a good guard . . ." Yukito murmured, half to amuse himself and half to annoy Touya, "And enjoy your slice . . ." 

Touya closed the door, and rolled his eyes as Yukito walked into his room, "Why are you so . . .?"

"What?"

"So . . . what's the word I'm looking for?" Touya closed an eye and thought, "Pleasant? So nice?" He shook his head, "Why are you so kind to everything? Even a stuffed toy?"

"I'm not that bad . . ." 

"That's just my point," Touya grabbed his hand, and shook it, "You aren't bad anywhere!"

"It could be worse . . ." Yukito said sadly, as he squeezed Touya's hand back, "I could have a complex!"

Yukito laughed as Touya shoved him gently, "shut up!" They sat around the room just working on their homework, as they ate the snack. Yukito spent some of his time staring at the pitcher of orange juice, thinking about something that had started to crop up more and more. They kept . . . touching, not that he didn't like it, but it seemed so odd from someone so private. Recently it was getting mre open, Touya would hold out his arm so Yukito could read his watch, and Yukito would hold his hand steady. Then . . . they would keep holding hands, neither one really instigating the let go, Touya would flick leaves and blossoms out of yuktio's hair, and it had become common practice that Touya would nap in Yukito's lap after a hard football match . . .

"If you're really worried, there's more in the fridge . . ." Touya murmured without looking up, snapping Yukito out of his deep thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The orange juice . . ." Touya tapped his pencil on his notebook, "You've been staring at it for half an hour now . . ." 

"Oh . . . then, there *is* more . . ." Yukito blushed slightly, cursing himself inwardly for such an inane comment, "That's always good to know . . ." 

"What's up?"

"Nothing . . ." 

"I can tell, what's on your mind?"

Yukito frowned slightly, //Why have you been holding my hand so much?// He rejected that out right, //What's so special about me that you . . . no . . . // Yukito looked at his work, "I was just thinking . . ." 

"About?" 

"About . . ." //The strange feelings I get around you . . .// He sighed, and decided another straticgy, "Ano . . . did you hear about Yolita, and Menizi?"

"No . . ." Touya blinked at him, "What about them?"

"They got together, finally . . ." Yukito swallowed inperceptiely, Yolita Muto and Menizi Hanai were both players on Touya's football team, both *male* players. He felt so very happy for them, but he didn't know how Touya reacted to . . . people like that . . . like him . . . 

"Really? For what?"

"Erm . . . no," Yukito murmured slowly, // Please be bigger than this Touya, please tell me you're better than that . . . //, "I mean as in they—"

A smile quirked his lips, "Did I fail your little test?"

"Nani?" Yuki blinked in confusion, "Wha—"

"Tadaima!!" Sakura shouted up, as she ran in, "I brought Tomoyo home!!"

Touya smiled at Yuki, as he got up. He ruffled Yukito's dapple grey hair, and muttered, "I hope I haven't . . ." He straightened an strode out of the room before yuktio could ask what he meant . . . 

"You look so sad . . ."

Yukito blinked, and stared at Yue, "Do I?" Yue hummed and nodded, as Yukito continued, "It's just hard to imagine . . . how happy I was with him then . . ."

"Why?"

"Everything's changed . . . now that that Nakuru girl is here . . ."

"Tell me about it . . ." Yue smiled slightly, "Tell me what's changed . . ."

"To-ya!!"

Yukito and Touya slowed to a stop as she appeared again. "To-ya!! How could you leave me like that!! Oh, To-ya!! You're so cruel to me!!!"

Touya sighed as he tried to peel Nakuru off his back; Yukito smiled slightly, and started to walk off. It was always like this, and Nakuru would always tell him that someone or other needed to see Yukito, so he figured why wait around? He turned away and started off already. Leaving Touya alone to deal with Nakuru. 

It hurt, it hurt that she wanted him so badly, but Yukito didn't really understand why. He sighed and walked around a corner, he surprised himself when his hand suddenly lashed out and punched the wall. He frowned and rubbed his knuckles, shrugged and thought nothing more off it. 

"Yuki?"

He opened his eyes, and looked up. Touya was sitting above him in the tree. "To-ya!" Yukito smiled more than was necessary, but it was nice to find Touya alone for once, rather than attached to that Nakuru girl. He climbed up up, "Konnichiwa!" Touya smiled as Yukito brought his bag into his lap, and started his lunch. "Want some?"

Touya shook his head, "No, thank you . . ." He waited a few moments before speaking again, "Yuki . . ." The snow rabbit looked at Touya's serious tone, "I wanted to talk to you . . . about this thing with Akitzki . . ." 

"I don't mind . . ." Yukito smiled widely, "In fact, you could have told me about it before!!"

"Pardon me?"

"It seems a little bizarre at first . . ." He knew he was babbling, but he really didn't want Touya to say *it*, "with you two being so different . . . she's such a very loud girl . . ." He winced behind his large sandwhich, he didn't mean to sound so angry when he said 'girl', "And you're. . ." 

"Yuki." Touya started to shake his head, "I . . . you . . ."

"To-ya!!" Nakuru shouted up, she wagged her finger, "there you are!! And I thought you were hiding from me . . ." 

Yukito blinked and and looked down. He cluched his sandwich slightly tighter, she was smiling up and waving happily. Her attention focused almost completely on Touya, leaving Yukito feeling like he was slipping for existence. For the briefest of moments, he felt very tired, like just being here was taking everything out of his body. His sandwich dropped into his lap, and Yukito frowned slightly as he picked it up, he didn't remember letting it go. 

"Yuki . . ." he looked up, to find Touya half off the branch, the tall boy frowned slightly, "Yuki, I know about you and I—"

"TO-YA!!" Nakuru called again, "We'll be late, come on!!"

"You'd better go, To-ya . . ." he plastered a wide beaming grin, "I'll see you later . . ." 

There was a rustle of leaves and branches as a tall boy slipped out of the tree. Yukito smiled and waved down as Nakuru latched on to his arm instantly. As Touya was dragged away, the taller boy stared up into the branches, holding Yukito's gaze until Nakuru pulled him so hard he had to turn away to keep his balance. Yukito kept the same false smile in place until Touya wasn't looking any more. 

Now . . . now he felt like he wanted to fade from existence . . . his sandwich dropped from his hands, as he leant towards the treetrunk. Yukito closed his eyes, trying to make it look like he was napping, and not . . . 

A tear slid from his eye.

"Oh . . . To-ya . . ."

"That's about it . . . we, I mean . . . I can't get a moment's peace with him, but in some ways . . ." Yukito sighed, "I'm a bit glad he hasn't been able to . . ." 

"Why?" Yue got up and walked to the window, the night seemed suspended within this dream. The blue moon wasn't moving to the east, it wasn't moving to the west, for the angel it was a little disconcerting. Yukito followed him to the window, and wrapped his arms around his elbows. "I guess because he hasn't been able to say it yet . . ." 

"What?" The angel turned and looked at him, "What are you so afraid of him saying?"

"Thank you, Yuki, oh . . . did I tell you I love her?" Yukito shook his head, "I don't want to hear him admit it, I don't want---"

"Him to shatter your make believe?" Yue questioned gently, "You don't want to take the chance he might not return your feeling?"

The snow rabbit looked a little relieved, "You know what I mean?"

"Yes . . ." 

"Now . . ." Yukito paused as he rephrased the question on his mind, "Now that your Clow is dead . . . do you find yourself . . ." Yukito wished he hadn't started the question, the angel was staring at him, he blushed slightly and looked out the window, the large blue moon caught in the heavens, the stars shining against the velvet sky. "Do you feel anything for anyone else?"

"Yes . . ." Yue answered quietly, he felt some of what Yukito felt all the time, so in turn felt love for Touya . . . and the seething frustraition against Nakuru, more than once he had lost his celebrated control and lashed out in Yukito's form. But he also felt something for this form of his . . .

"If you don't mind me asking  . . ." Yuki paused, the angel was concentrated, his eyebrows drawn together in a deep frown. He was thinking. "Who?"

". . . I . . ." Yue murmured, without really meaning too, ". . . you . . ."


	5. The Understanding

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!

Unrequited.

By Dr Megalomania.

[Advance Fair Warning, I lied in the last chapter, THIS is as romantic as I get . . . Sappy Romantic Mood + Romantic Japanese Music + Fave CCS Characters = This chapter. I write Yaoi as well as I sing, and I take Flames as well as I write Yaoi . . . Please don't flame me, and tell me this is crap . . . because I *know* it's bad, but then . . . {frowns} this is MY fanfic, and I can do what the hell I want!! {Giggles} oh yeah, warnings . . . if you haven't been reading me warnings before, this has something that might offend petty people. Petty people should take note there is something between two loving guys that may offend you . . . don't flame me, 'cause this is a warning, use your free will and go read something else . . . or . . . sit there, read it, and give it a fair chance, you might like it . . .]

Part five: The Understanding 

" . . . I . . . you . . ."

"That's a very popular phrase around me . . ." Yukito chuckled slightly, he shivered quietly as he stared out. "I wish I knew what to do . . ." He stared up, the moon shone down, "Once in a blue moon . . ."

"My angel . . . you shall find love with one who knows your heart truly . . ." Yukito blinked slowly, as Yue recited it again, "I've never figured out what it meant . . . until now . . ." He sat on the bed again, "Come here . . . please?" Yukito moved silently to the side of the bed, and stood in front of the angel. Yue chuckled slightly before, in one fluid motion, he pulled Yukito down to sit on the bed and moved to kneel in front of him. He picked up Yukito's hands, "My master was a very crafty man . . ." He sighed slightly, "And he did have a tendency to make things seem hard, more than necessary . . ."

Yukito smiled, "Who is he?"

"Clow? I told---"

"I mean the new love . . . who is he?" Yue closed his alien eyes, and seemed to compose himself, like he was about to sing in front of a vast audience. Yukito took his angel's hands up, and squeezed them gently, "You can tell me . . ."

"I know I can . . ." Yue opened his eyes, "But how will you react?"

Yukito tilted his head, "Don't want to break your make believe?" Yue nodded slowly, making Yukito lean forward, "I promise . . . with all my heart, I'll try not to . . ." 

" . . . You. I think I've fallen for you . . ."

The snow rabbit blinked as Yue dipped his head, "And I know you're in love with Touya . . . but I  . . ." He sighed, and looked up, "It makes sense . . . this blue moon, us meeting like this . . . this is what Clow meant . . ." 

"Is it the only reason you may love me?"

"No . . ." Yue looked at him sharply, "Not at all . . ." He raised his hand and stroked Yukito's face gently, "It's more than that . . . I  . . . don't understand it, but it would be nice if . . . just this once . . ." 

"It's happened before . . . hasn't it?"

"What has?"

"You've revealed yourself like this to someone . . . and they . . ." The amber-eyed boy's face creased with sorrow, "They rejected you . . ." 

//He killed himself . . . when he found out he was hiding me . . . when he realised he wasn't . . . real . . .//

"Am I right?" Yukito questioned gently, unaware of Yue's musings, the angel nodded slowly, "I'm sorry . . ."

"For what . . .?" Yue murmured, "You weren't there . . . you couldn't have stopped him," //But I could have . . . but . . . he'd hate me . . .// Yue closed his eyes and winced as if he felt a sudden headache. He opened his eyes as Yukito pressed his hand against his cheek; the snow rabbit smiled his gentle smile. "It won't happen again to you . . ." He held up his hand, his crooked middle finger plain in the moonlight, "I promise . . ."

"I . . ." Yue raised his hand and laced his own imperfect fingers with Yukito, " . . . thank you . . ." Yukito opened his mouth to reply, but Yue felt a little impatient. He pressed his silvery lips against Yukito's, feeling his body tense in surprise. For a heart stopping moment, he feared this newfound love would push him away. But Yukito didn't . . . just as he did with his irregular fingertips, Yukito accepted Yue without a question. The angel smiled into the kiss as Yukito allowed him to deepen the kiss. 

Yukito felt Yue unlace their hands, and took the opportunity to dip his fingers into the angel's silken hair. It was as his shawl; it felt unearthly and softer than anything he had ever felt before. It felt cool like he was holding his hand over snow, Yukito stroked the angel's hair slowly, knowing without knowing, that Yue liked that. He chuckled quietly as Yue broke the kiss and leant his forehead against his own, the angel actually stared to purr as Yukito ran his fingers from Yue's scalp down to the first tie in his hair.

"Yue . . ."

The angel opened his eyes to find Yukito staring at him intently. The snow rabbit smiled, his amber eyes dulled by the blue wash of the room, "I love you too . . . my angel of the moon . . ." The snow rabbit chuckled gently, and made a depreciating gesture, " Even if we've only just met, and this twisted 'love at first' sight clause is merely an illusion of your former master . . ." He cupped Yue's cheek carefully, repeating slowly, " I *do* love you . . ."

Yue's face softened at this, as he leant upwards, brushing his lips over the pale lips of his other form, "Arigato . . ." 

He folded Yukito's glasses on the nightstand, as the snow rabbit lay against his chest. The angel smiled, they were entwined, and had been lying like this, just barely touching but wrapped around each other for the best part of an hour now. He sighed and kissed Yukito's forehead. The snow rabbit chuckled quietly, as he moved his body closer. "Nani?"

"Nothing . . ." Yukito murmured, blushing slightly, "Nothing at all . . ."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!" Yue growled quietly as he rolled onto of Yuki, he stared down, his hair curtaining both sides, blocking out everything else. "I tell you all my secrets, and you can't tell me?"

Yukito rolled his eyes; he looked beautiful without his glasses. Yue smiled, blowing a lock of dapple-grey hair off his pale brow. Yukito's almost golden eyes were now a dark honeyed amber, his pale face almost glowing in the moonlight as it filled the room with the taste of magic, and an almost jewel-like hue. Yukito reached up and touched his angel's face. "I've never kissed an angel before . . ." 

Yue looked down at him warmly, "Neither have I . . ." He leant down and pressed his lips against Yukito, he slid his eyes closed and murmured, "Let's remedy that immediately shall we?" Yukito smiled into the kiss and lifted his arms up around Yue's neck. They started to laugh; Yue's was quiet and snorting, while Yukito's was open and warm. The angel smiled as he watched Yukito, he broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, Yukito's arms locked, and didn't allow him to roll off. The snow rabbit lay still, his kind eyes shut lightly, he sighed quietly, "This is nice . . ." 

"Really?" Yukito hummed quietly, as Yue stared at him, the angel smiled again, and dipped his head to press light kisses against Yukito's throat, "I love you . . ." He closed his eyes shut hard, and pressed a kiss against the tender skin just under Yukito's ear, "I love you . . ." The angel murmured into his other form's ear. He felt Yukito's arms tighten and pull him down; the angel closed his eyes and let Yukito cradle him slightly. Yue sighed; it had been a long time since he had been held like this, a very long time, "Thank you, Yukito . . ."

Yukito tilted his head slightly, the angel's heavenly scent, a mix of fresh snow and lavender, fell from his long white hair. He smiled as he pressed his lips against Yue's ear, briefly touching the earring, "You're welcome, Yue . . ." He smiled, and opened his eyes, "I open my heart to you too . . ." 

The angel breathed deeply, before moving off Yukito. Still the doubt rang in his mind, //When he finds out the truth . . . // Yue shook his head, it could wait, when it happened . . . he sat up, and looked at Yukito, when it happened, he could deal with it then, but for now . . . for this one blue moon . . . 

_Find love . . . with one who knows thy heart truly . . . _

This one blue moon, Yue brought his wings back into existence, soft feathers floating away slowly as he preformed a minor spell. //Glow card . . . release . . .// His influence drew the card from Sakura's holding instantly. The room filled with a thousand sapphire bobbing lights, Yue fluttered his wings once as he nodded his appreciation to the small sprite, Yukito reached up and touched one. It exploded gently, five bobbing lights instead of one floated around. "It's beautiful . . ." He smiled at Yue, and leant closer, the angel folded his arm around Yukito's shoulder as they sat and watched the magical rain of radiance, "Did you do this . . .?"

"It's just a spell . . ." Yue murmured, folding a wing around Yukito as well, "Just a little bit of magic . . ." 

Yukito reached out again, touching Yue's wing. The feathers were so fine, and soft. Just like his hair . . . Yukito chuckled gently and turned, pressing a kiss against Yue's cheek. "Just enough then . . ."

"Mmm-hmm . . ." Yue touched the lights, "As a child, when I had been just created, Clow would do this to lull me to sleep . . ." his unique eyes softened, "I loved him for it . . ." He turned to Yukito, and raised his free hand. "Do you like this?"

"They're beautiful . . ."

"I mean . . ." Yue touched Yukito's chin, pulling it up slightly, "This . . . between you and I?"

Yukito moved his gaze around, from the glow specks of bejewelled light, to the full blue moon, from the soft feathers of the large warm wing, to the scent of Yue's long hair, he loved it all. "Yes . . ." he answered, the simplest of answers. "I do . . ." he looked at Yue, "and I love you too . . ."

Yue didn't say a word as he tilted his head, he closed his eyes and leant forward, pushing Yukito back and closing his wing over them . . .

Their breathing almost matched as they faced each other, Yue flicked his wings once, the only sign of his impatience. Yukito smiled and wrapped his arms around Yue's shoulders; he leant forward and hissed into Yue's ear, "What's wrong?"

"Please . . ." Yue frowned, as Yukito lowered himself into Yue's lap, "Just . . ." 

"Just what?" Yukito rolled his hips, feeling his own body react and tense as Yue trusted up in response. The angel growled, and reached between them, stroking his already slick hands over Yukito's body again, the snow rabbit buried his head into Yue's throat, and whimpered slightly. 

"Just come here already," Yue chuckled, he raised his hand, and pushed Yukito's head up with the back of his wrist, "*Come* here now . . ."

Yukito smiled, and rolled his hips again. He sighed gently and half closed his eyes, nodding his readiness, Yue pressed his lips against Yukito's jaw as he slid his hand down again and guided himself. His snow rabbit hissed slightly, their preparations had been long and loving, but still . . . 

"Shh . . . shh . . ." Yue murmured, as he stilled. He looked into Yukito's face, and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, "Shhh . . . it will be better soon . . . soon . . ."

Yukito swallowed and stared at Yue, their gaze locking for this moment. Yukito breathed in, and pushed himself down on Yue, occasionally clutching the angel's shoulders.

"Take it easy . . ." Yue whispered, he leant forward and kissed Yukito's ear, "We have all of this one blue moon . . ." 

The snow rabbit nodded again, and paused before moving again, he slid down and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Yue's as they sat together, Yue kneeling on the bed, Yukito kneeling over Yue. What felt like hours past before Yue began to move, slowly, and not very much at first, just letting their melody establish itself. The nodding lights dipped around them, as they floated around the two lovers. Yukito locked his arms around his angel's neck, as the angel clenched his hands gently around Yukito's hips. Their movement getting faster. "Yukito . . ." Yue murmured, as his eyes slid shut, "Yukito . . ."

"Shh . . ." Yukito raised a hand up, and touched Yue's lips; the angel frowned deeply and opened his mouth. He sucked in a finger, and bit down. Yukito giggled slightly, "You have fangs!"

Yue's eyes snapped open, his cat-like eyes flashing dimly, he chewed slightly. Biting and lapping at Yukito's pale fingers. Yukito grunted quietly as Yue increased his pace, Yue chuckled quietly and muttered, "Hurt?"

"No . . ." Yukito's brow drew into a concentrated frown, "Harder . . ." Yue drew a hand off Yukito's hips, and wrapped it around Yukito's hand, pulling it from his mouth. He kissed his snow rabbit, and pushed them harder. Yukito's hand slipped off Yue's shoulder and laced tightly in the angel's long hair. He threw his head back and whimpered loudly, "Yue . . . please . . ." The angel slowed, slowed right down and chuckled darkly as the rabbit growled at him, "Yue!"

"Hmmm . . ."

"Don't stop . . ." The snow rabbit murmured temptingly, "Please . . ." He rolled his hips, and moved by himself a little, delighting in the look of surprise on Yue's face. He groaned as Yue clamped his hands on Yukito's hips and stilled him.

"Wait . . ."

"What?"

"Wait . . ." Yue murmured and moved one hand to the small of Yukito's lap, and one to cup his pale cheek, "Just one moment . . ." the angel's alien eyes fell serious, as he stared up, "Just this one . . ." He started to move slowly, their melody established again, he pressed his lips against, ". . . moment . . ."

Casting a look at the blue moon, he sighed, folded his wings away to non-existence and turned back to the bed. 

Yue smiled gently as he looked at his most perfect false form slumber gently, Yukito lay on his front, their physical affections had worn the sweet human out. The angel hummed as he glided softly to the side of the table. Yukito's glasses lay upside down, Yue slide to a knee as he turned them the right side again, he glanced out the window, the moon was setting, their one blue moon coming to an end . . .

Their curtains fluttered gently, the nodding lights still waiting patiently. Yue nodded appreciatively, "thank you . . . return to thy true mistress . . ." the glow swirled once, gathering herself in one place again. The card left the room in a single streak of light, Yue sighed and turned his attention back on Yukito. He raised an amused eyebrow, "I haven't got a sheet of paper, or a pen . . ." he murmured, lifting a lock of hair off Yukito's brow, "And I wish it wasn't so, but . . ." 

Yukito frowned in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open, Yue stared back at him, a gentle look passing over his calm eyes. Yukito glanced at the window, the stark blue moonlight was fading, and the darkness was filtering in, the dark before dawn . . . 

He sat up, and leant over. His brow etching in sorrow, "Where are you--?"

Without consciously realising it, Yue cupped Yukito's cheek. "Shh . . . Shhh, don't wonder, don't think, just let it be."

Yukito shivered slightly at the cool touch and brought both of his hands up to cover the icy hand of the slivery angel. As his eyes slid shut, Yukito whispered, "I . . . where will you be?"

Yue's cool amethyst eyes meet his calmly, "Always with you . . . always . . ." 

The snow rabbit sighed, "Will I see you again . . ." He paused and nodded to the window, "Before the next blue moon . . .?" 

The angel swept to his feet gracefully, and walked to the window. Yue stared up at the blue moon, "There's something wrong with the moonlight . . ." Yue tried not to jump as Yuki's voice sounded close behind him, "Is that why you are here?"

"Perhaps . . ." Yue murmured sadly, Yukito's voice reflecting the same longing as his as they replayed their conversation one last time, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"That I . . . stay with you?" Yue smiled gently as Yuki's soft chuckle echoed around the room.

"It's nice . . ." Yuki stood besides the mysterious angel and stared out the window, he reached over and slid his fingers under Yue's chin. He gazed into his angel's eyes for a long moment before leaning forward. They shared a single kiss, bittersweet and gentle. When they parted, they stared at each other searchingly, longingly as Yukito murmured, " . . .To know that I have an angel looking down upon me."

Yue looked out the window, the moon was setting. He stepped closer to Yukito, and the pair slid down, curling around each other by the window. Yukito drifted to sleep, his head light on Yue's shoulder, Yue raised his hand and petted Yukito slowly, lovingly . . . before he too was claimed by sleep . . . 

"Always with you . . . always . . ."

-------------

And Now It's Time to Leave It To . . . Clow'd9!!!

DrM: [grins] this chapter's dedicated to Clow'd9, for keeping me on my toes, and ranting at me to get this online. . . it's taken a few days, and Real Life was being a bitch, I just had a medical scare and it's made me reconsider a few things about my life, other than that. . . this is for you, Clow'd9!! Thank you!!!


	6. The Reunion

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!

Unrequited.

By Dr Megalomania.

Part Six: The Reunion

[Been a long road, and now I have an ending I'm finally happy with!! If I still have any readers out there. . . which I doubt, please R&R this poor excuse of a writer's attempt at romance]

Yukito sat on the bed. He laced his hands together in his lap, and just stared at the floor. He wasn't real. He frowned or was he?

Who was he? Touya had said that the other, the true form was inside him somewhere. Yukito felt like crying, this true form, perhaps that was what had attracted everyone to him, it wasn't Yukito they had fallen for, it was . . .

//That's not true . . .//

Yuki blinked, a strange yet familiar voice filled his head, he glanced up. The open curtains allowed the moonlight to spill in. "Once in a blue moon . . ." Yuki murmured. He got up and wondered over to the window, blue moons were so rare and yet, tonight a year after he meet his angel . . .

"Yue . . ."

//. . .Yukito//

Yuki closed his eyes, fighting back tears, "Where are you?"

//I'm here . . .// The snow rabbit turned, he was drawn to the long mirror once again. Pale hands were pressed against the glass. "Yue . . ." Yukito whispered gratefully, as his angel stared back at him. "Who is he?" Yuki tried not to cry, but the fear of not really existing began to eat at his confidence. Yue looked away, "Promise me something . . ."

"What?"

Yue looked back at him, the angel swallowed heavily, "If I tell you, you must swear to me that you won't try to kill yourself . . ."

"Who is he?"

"Promise me!"

Yukito closed his eyes and leant closer to the mirror, he nodded violently. "Please tell me!"

Yue's alien eyes crimped with a deep sadness as he raised his hand, he tried to say, 'I'm sorry', but only his lips moved as he put his false form to sleep.

Yukito blinked, he was lying on the bed, and Yue was sat beside him. He had his hands folded patiently in his lap, the angel smiled mirthlessly as Yukito sat up quickly, "Who is he?"

Yue smiled, and turned quickly. The angel pressed a short, warm kiss against Yukito's warm lips, pressing his cool hand hard against the warm flesh of Yuki's throat. He breath in twice and shivered before he answered the question, "Me . . . it's me . . ."

Yue got up instantly, to give Yuki the space take in the revelation. The angel didn't dare look back at his other form. He had learnt this lesson well from the others, if he looked at them, they would start to scream, shout, beg, plead, cry, swear, anything just to get rid of this other half, but if he didn't look at them . . . perhaps Yuki would cry softly, maybe even begin to beg for Yue to leave him, but then Yue would have to explain how he couldn't leave. He was already beginning to formulate his explanation to Yuki in his mind, //I can't leave you, you would cease to exist and my mistress Sakura would lose a guardian . . . but what she would miss most would be you . . .// 

"You've done this before . . . haven't you?"

Yue blinked, and turned, Yukito was stood behind him, staring at his as if assessing him. Yue nodded, "Yes . . . Your predecessors did not take this knowledge very well . . . I will understand if you are—"

Yukito pressed a warm finger against Yue's lips, "Shhh. . . it's okay. . ."

Yue couldn't believe Yuki's reaction, the snow rabbit was accepting him . . . how could this be possible? Yuki's lips quirked as if Yue's mind was a book, open to him to peruse. "Because you deserve a happy ending . . ."

". . . and you?"

"Touya loves . . ."

"You." Yue answered quickly, "And I, he loves both of us."

"You think so . . ."

Yue moved closer and pulled the rabbit closer, "We can make it happen . . ." Yukito laughed quietly as Yue pulled him off his feet. The angel carried him to the bed and lay him down gently, a gentle kiss and Yue sighed, "We can make anything happen . . ."

Yuki reached up and stroked Yue's face, the angel looked so peacefully happy. He was glad he had decided to go with his second feeling, and accept this angel. He chuckled slightly, "Isn't this conceit or something . . .?"

"Hmmm?" Yue kissed him deeply, his fingers stealing under Yukito light shirt.

Yuki smiled as he buried his fingers into Yue's think silken hair, "This . . . love we share . . . isn't it conceit?" 

The angel chuckled, "If it is then I don't care . . ." Yue leant over him to bestow another kiss, when his head suddenly jerked back, "what is it?" Yuki murmured. "What do you . . .?"

Yue glanced from Yuki to the window anxiously, "Sakura needs me . . ."

Yuki's face crimped with sadness, "Then you must go now."

"If I leave . . . I might not have the energy to—" Yuki pressed warm fingers against Yue's lips.

"You must go." Yue kissed the warm fingers lightly, then nodded, he got up and paced quickly to the window. Yue paused and reached behind his neck, he quickly undid a clasp and threw something silver at Yukito. Yuki caught it easily, and the last thing he heard was Yue's voice.

"Keep this . . . ever and always."

When Yue returned, he was exhausted. The battle had been short and quick but still, it had drained him slightly. Too much for him to conjure up dreamscape, he reflected sadly as he glanced out the window, "What a waste of a blue moon . . ."

//Yue . . .//

Yue turned at the sound of his name and ran quickly to the mirror, he pressed his hands against the glass as Yukito's gentle visage stared back, the silver moon pendant hanging from his neck. Yue smiled gently, pleased at his other form's acceptance of the gift, "What are you doing here?"

"You called me to you . . . and I answered." Yukito smiled, he pressed his hands against Yue's and leant forward, "When will we meet again?"

Yue sighed, "Only once . . . during a blue moon." He rolled his eyes slightly, "Typical of Clow . . . I guess he never figured I'd fall in love with myself . . ."

Yukito chuckled, he smiled as Yue's eyes slide shut. Then a strange blackness engulfed his vision. When he opened his eyes he found himself on the other side of the mirror, staring in. Yue's eyes opened once more, "Once this night is over we may never see each other again. . . or at least not until another blue moon. . ."

Yukito smiled, and pressed his hands as hard as he could against the glass. He stared into the enchanting alien eyes of Yue, knowing that this would be their last meeting for decades, maybe even centuries. He swallowed, and allowed Yue to see the single tear roll down his pale cheek, as he whispered his promise.

". . . I can wait . . ." 

_Once, in a blue moon, my angel . . . you shall find love with one who knows thy heart truly . . ._

_Owari_


End file.
